Werewolves and Vampires
by EpIcKiGo
Summary: "...Three years is... its a long time Kim" ... "...Kim Possible the world famous hero is gone" Real summary inside.
1. Chapter One: First Sighting

Pairing/Ship: KiGo  
Type: AU  
Rating: Rated M for later scenes.  
Theme: Vampires and Werewolves  
Author: EpicKiGo

Summary:  
It's been three years since Kim was last seen; GJ really had to step up in her absence, Ron had also stepped up his game. Shego has quit working for Drakken and is now a freelance mercenary, she realised that she had really liked if not loved the red haired teen hero and without her there to foil Drakken's plans there was no point in staying with him any longer. When Kim returns something is very different about her. Can Shego get to the bottom of what happened to the younger woman?

- - - KiGo-Licious - - -

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kim Possible or anything related to the show, I am merely a fan of the show who like many others has written a story on it. No copyright intended.

- - - KiGo-Licious - - -

Kim watched through the window, the behaviour they displayed… it looked like they had given up hope, tried to move on, she frowned then nodded, it was better for them this way, for her too, if they thought she was missing then nobody would bother them about her.

It did hurt her to leave her family behind, all of them, Ron, Wade and Monique, everyone but she had to do it, for their safety and well it wasn't like she had a choice in the matter, they wouldn't have let her go back, she wasn't meant to be here now and if Marick caught her she would be punished.

Kim turned around, her face expressionless, the moon was up, it was quite big tonight although not full, not until tomorrow night or maybe the night after which meant she needed to be out of Middleton by sundown tomorrow.

'_Damn it's weird here now'_ Kim thought as she moved silently down the street, she wore a Black hoody on with her hood up, dark green pants and traditional black and white converse, nobody would recognise her, she used to wear green tank tops and light-ish blue cargo pants with white sneakers so this change of clothing would certainly keep the suspicion off her.

Kim had matured, she was now a grown nineteen year old woman, the last time anyone saw her around here she was only sixteen, this had made the change even harder for her though, leaving her family at such a young age, teenagers thought they knew everything and constantly say they want to move out away from their parents but its only when your actually gone do you realise how much you need them.

Kim headed to the nearest pub, the Middleton Inn, she knew the place well, there weren't many people in at this time, she entered and took a seat at the furthest bar stool, her hood still up combined with the shadows made it easy to stay unnoticed, being in the shadows meant she could have a drink and not worry about exposure. The barman came over to her, with a cloth in one hand and a glass in the other.

"What can I get for you Miss" he asked, he sounded around his late thirties, it was Jack, she needed to be careful, they had been good friends before she had left, "Vodka and coke, easy on the coke" she said, she had changed her voice a little so he wouldn't pick her out.

He walked away only to return a few seconds later with a glass full of dark liquid, she figured it was down to the coke, she took the glass in her gloved hand and bought it to her lips, she felt the cold liquid hit her tongue then throat, a satisfying burn trailing after the her first gulp.

"That'll be £2.00 Miss" Jack spoke.

Kim pulled out £10 and handed him the money, "Keep them coming for now" she said and watched as he nodded and left to the till.

After the third glass, she began to feel the effects, she felt a presence behind her and turned her head slightly, there was a drunken looking man stood there with a big cheesy grin, "You want some company lady, I know me and my two friends do" he slurred.

Kim growled lightly and turned to face him completely, "Like hell I would want the company of any of you drunken idiots, I don't want company at all and if you persist on bothering me then I will personally feed you your own balls, got it" she turned back around, gulped down the rest of her stomach warming beverage and slammed the glass down, she stood up, pushed past the man who looked completely speechless and left.

Behind her the three guys nodded to each other and stood up, they exited the pub and went after her.

- - - KiGo-Licious - - -

Shego walked down the street, it was her week off and she needed a good local place to drink, she had a lot of time on her hands, after she had quit working for Drakken, she had gone willingly into the GJ headquarters and blasted her way in to see Betty at her office, she had made a deal with the Director, she had handed Drakken over, the location of all his lairs, she had found and handed in Dementor, Amy and Monkey Fist, she had then paid £100'000 and done a year in jail but it was worth it in the end, she had her slate wiped completely clean and she was free, she had a job at a hotel bar, it was a five star hotel so it wasn't bad at all for her and life was going good for her.

A sign caught her attention, _The Middleton Inn, a three star pub, quality and local, what else do you need?  
_"Pfft, sounds cheesy but whatever, it's good enough for me" Shego spoke out loud, she headed in the direction of the pub.

The sound of a gang of drunk guys came from the alleyway round the corner, she made her way over and peeked round, she was right a small three man gang were stood round a hooded figure, caging them in, _'Drugs maybe or it could be an attempt to get some stranger to go with them'_ Shego thought, she was just about to intervene when things took a turn for the men.

The hooded figure pushed off from the wall and slammed their fist into the middle guys stomach, he doubled over and received a knee to the face blood spurted from his newly broken nose but before he could fall back, the person grabbed his wrist and threw him into one of his friends sending them both toppling to the floor. The hooded person turned on the third man, who had puffed his chest out to seem intimidating but the attempt was lost as he punched out with a fist and hit air, the person had ducked under his arm and elbowed him in the crotch, he also doubled over but only for a second before he regained his composure and slyly and quickly swung his fist which connected with the persons cheek, they staggered back and looked up at the guy who hit them, she tackled him to the floor, straddling his waist before unleashing a flurry of punches into his own cheeks he was out cold within seconds.

Behind the person, the other two men had gotten back to their feet, one of them grabbed the person from behind and restrained them while the other one punched them in the face twice, however the person used their feet to kick the other guy away into a couple of garbage cans, he fell over them and seemed to stay down. What happened next was so familiar to Shego, she knew it, the move. The person, though still restrained, used to wall to run up and flip over the remaining man, she twisted his arm up his back and forced him to one knee, she said something to him and he nodded quickly, obviously in pain, the kick, the kick was something else that Shego knew, only one person could do that, one person but it couldn't be.

The person swung their foot round after letting go off the guys arm and hit the back of the neck effectively knocking the drunk out.

- - - KiGo-Licious - - -

Kim let out a breath, the side of her head was hurting now, she touched the sore spot and winced, her fingers were wet with her blood, she felt the warm substance seep down her cheek, she was too busy checking herself for any other injuries and didn't notice someone making their way down to her. It was only when they were behind her did she pick up their scent, _'No…'_ she knew exactly who it was.

Kim began walking away when the voice rang out, "Kim Possible" it wasn't a curious tone, it was a tone that said 'I know it's you' she stopped briefly, she knew she shouldn't have, it gave it away but her pause was short, she continued walking again.

- - - KiGo-Licious - - -

Shego watched the figure pause after she called the name, it was her, you wouldn't pause when someone else's name was called, you paused when someone said your name, she was back but why had she carried on walking again, Shego had to get to the bottom of this, she ran after the person she believed was Kim Possible.

She caught up to the person and called her name again, this time they stopped fully.

- - - KiGo-Licious - - -

Kim stopped, Shego was being persistent, she needed to keep moving, nobody could know she was here or even alive, she tried to walk away when she felt a hand grab her arm and stop her.

"Kim, I know it's you, only you know how to fight like that, it's how we used to fight after all" Shego said from behind her.

Kim thought for a moment, she knew Shego would start going around and asking questions which would lead to other people thinking she was back, she couldn't have that, better to have one person know than a 1'000 people.

Kim turned around, her hood still shading her eyes from view, she knew her hair was out though and she knew that Shego knew it was her, she pulled her arm free and grabbed Shego's, she pulled the green skinned woman into an alley and let go of her arm, they stood facing each other for a few minutes before Shego spoke again, "Kimmie?" she said.

Kim remained expressionless, she turned away and for a few seconds they were still and silent again, this time however Kim moved first, she slowly took her hood down, her hair fell lightly into place, she stood facing away from Shego for a few moments before turning around to face her.

Shego looked shocked, it was Kim, her hair was still a fire red, "Kim… where have you been? Three years you've been gone" Shego asked.

Kim looked at her former rival, she had heard Shego had quit villainy and had a normal life now, "What, you missed me?" she said, Shego was taken aback, Kim's tone had no warmth in it, it was cold and threatening, emotionless but it was still hers.

"M...miss you?" Shego stuttered.

"Why do you care anyway, so you've quit Drakken and being evil and what now? Suddenly you care for everyone again? What is it to you where I've been?" Kim spoke, her voice had adopted a sadder yet angrier tone.

"What? No, it's just… three years is… it's a long time Kim" Shego replied.

"It doesn't matter where I've been, it doesn't matter what happened to me while I was out there and it doesn't make a difference that you saw me here tonight, your just one person, it takes more than that for people to believe something like this, where I went, where I come from now, that's all there is… Kim Possible the world famous hero is gone" Kim said and stepped out of the shadows.

Shego's eyes widened, Kim's eyes weren't like she remembered they were a mixture, they were green with specs of red in them, noticeable specs, they were like 50% red and 50% green.

"You should go Shego, I'm not good for you, I'm not like you remember, I'm not like you at all, any of you, you never saw me, this never happened, by tomorrow I'll be gone and nobody will know I was here so leave" Kim pulled her hood back up, the darkness covering her eyes again, she passed Shego and turned back to her.

"Don't dwell on this, like I said, it never happened" Kim said and left.

Shego stood there for a moment before looking out the alley, she watched the hooded figure of Kim Possible walk off into the night.

Something wasn't right, Kim was not like herself, she was different and not in the already obvious ways, whatever had happened to her out there had really changed her and Shego wanted to know exactly what was going on.

Little did either person know they were watched throughout their entire conversation, a low growl emitted from the rooftops above, their eyes following Kim's retreating form, an angry snarl on their face.

- - - KiGo-Licious - - -

And scene :D yeah so end of chapter one.

Let me know what you think, if you can.

Thanks for reading

- EpicKiGo -


	2. Chapter Two: Marick

Pairing/Ship: KiGo  
Type: AU  
Rating: Rated M for later scenes.  
Theme: Vampires and Werewolves  
Author: EpicKiGo

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kim Possible or anything related to the show, I am merely a fan of the show who, like many others, has written a story on it. **No copyright intended.**

END CHAPTER 1  
'_Little did either person know they were watched throughout their entire conversation, a low growl emitted from the rooftops above, their eyes following Kim's retreating form, an angry snarl on their face.'  
_

- - - KiGo-Licious - - -

Kim walked down the streets, she felt someone close by but passed it off as another civilian having a good time. '_Shego… how did you find me so easily? So quickly?' _Kim thought while she walked.

Suddenly she span around, feeling someone come up to her, she dodged a hand then immediately stopped as she realised who it was, she bowed her head respectively, "Marick, I apologise, I didn't realise it was you" she said.

"Silence Flame, What do you think you're doing! Here… of all places!" Marick scolded.

Kim stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Well?" Marick growled.

"I… I needed to see how everyone was doing" Kim replied, she looked up directly into his eyes.

"Stupid! Idiotic! Foolish Girl!" Marick shouted at her, his hand raised and with the back if it he hit her across the cheek, her head snapping to the left with the force behind it, her hand went to her lip, where she wiped the warm trickling blood away.

Kim watched his eyes immediately soften, he raised his hand to her chin, "Kimberly, you know I only want what's best for you my dear, you are special to me" his voice has also softened she noticed, not this again.

- - - KiGo-Licious - - -

Shego ran after Kim, the general direction she went in anyway, she was about to run around the corner when she heard her voice and some guys, she pressed her back against the wall and peeked around, she saw Kim, _'I… I needed to see how everyone was doing'_ she heard Kim say, her voice had lost the threatening edge to it and was now calmer and slightly more submissive.

She watched the anger grow onto the man's face, heard him reply, using offensive words and names before his hand rose and hit Kim across the face, she watched Kim's head snap to the side and her hand wiping away what seemed to be blood.

'_What the hell! Kick his ass Princess!'_ Shego shouted in her head, she wanted to go over there herself but refrained from doing so, seeing where it was headed.

- - - KiGo-Licious - - -

"No you don't Marick, you have your best interests in mind, I am not now, nor will I ever be yours, your father may run the pack but you're not big enough to fill his throne and when, if, the time comes when you do take it, I will be long gone" Kim answered with a growl.

"Insolent Woman, I can have whatever I desire, my father will see to it you become my bride" Marick snapped, he pushed Kim roughly against the wall making her grunt at the force, pinning her by her shoulders, "Or would you prefer I told him about your little adventure back to Middleton where I witnessed you talking to an old friend and releasing information about us" he threatened with a grin.

"It wasn't like that and you know it, you were obviously there! She followed me I had no choice but to talk to her!" Kim replied back, angry.

"She wouldn't have followed you if you weren't back here in the first place Flame, my father doesn't know you were here but I do and he also doesn't know what was said, again, i do, now I know you didn't release any information on us per se but it's my word against yours flame" Marick grinned at her.

Kim glared at him, disgusted, "I would rather be exiled, tortured and humiliated than become your partner Marick, and I pity anyone who has to take on that responsibility" Kim spat, her voice full of venom.

Around the corner Shego listened intently, had she gotten Kim in trouble?  
Who the hell was this Marick?  
Pack?

"Then you leave me no choice flame, I shall return to my father at once, with or without you and tell him of your betrayal, how should we know this woman wasn't from them? We don't and once my father hears of this you will be hunted and most likely killed or detained" Marick pushed off from her, the push sending Kim down the wall onto her ass.

"Pity, you're a very beautiful woman flame" Marick sneered and walked off into the darkness.

Kim sighed and hung her head, great now she had nowhere to go at all, the world thought she was dead and now her own clan was about to exile her, she exhaled and rolled her neck, hearing it click twice, "Come out Shego, I know you saw it all" she spoke to the shadows.

Shego looked up and walked out from the corner, she stood in front of the fallen hero and looked down at her.

Kim looked up at the ex-villain and sighed, "What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" Kim asked as she put her head in her hands, she stretched her jaw, it was aching from the hit she had received from Marick.

"Yeah, I wanted answers but I guess I kinda got some anyway" Shego said she was just about to lean down to Kim's level when she was tackled by a something, something big and strong, she was a little disoriented from the hit but she heard some kind of growl and then Kim's angry voice.

"What the hell are you doing Marick!" she heard Kim shout.

Shego threw her arms up in defence when she saw the creature raise its arm back, ready to strike but it never came, the bulky weight was torn from her by another black creature, there was a loud roar and another growl.

Shego sat up and looked at the two creatures, on all fours, fur, long fur covered tails, pointed ears and long noses, they looked like large wolves or… No, it couldn't be! They didn't even exist… did they? Werewolves?

The black… werewolf that had saved her now stood in front of her, its tail low to the ground, it had a large and long pure white lightning bolt down its back, the tips of its ears were white and so were the tips of its paws, the other creature, the one that had tried to strike her with its large clawed paw, was more light brown with black paws, it had black ears and if it was human she would have guessed it had a black beard to as there was a black patch under its chin.

The two creatures stood facing each other, the brown one growled once more before leaping at her saviour, Shego watched as their limbs tangled and struck everywhere, the black wolf managed to sink its teeth into the others neck and a loud high pitched whine was heard.

It let go of its necks and the brown wolf re-treated, it moved far enough back but still stared at the other who was again back in front of Shego, the black wolf moved its paw forward and the injured wolf took this as a sign to move back further, with a growl a small light blinded Shego and now stood in front of them was the man Shego saw earlier.

"No way" she whispered, did that mean Kim was… her protector?

Marick held onto his bleeding neck, obviously a bit warn out, "Very well, I see you have a new pet girl! A word of advice, kick it out now while you still breathe, she can't be trusted" he said, the dominant wolf growled menacingly and with another blinding light, Kim appeared in front of Shego, she bore more than a few deep cuts and bite marks herself.

"I thought you were running off to daddy, Marick? What happened? Realise that if you tell daddy I was here that he'll know you must have been here as well to witness it? Your pathetic, attacking innocent civilians and beating beaten in combat by an intermediate" Kim spat, she was royally pissed at this guy.  
"You're the disgrace here not me Marick, you should be ashamed to walk back through the royalty halls after this encounter, leave now before I decided to change my mind and tell Shale that you were killed by one of them, I'll even take your head back to him myself" Kim threatened and Shego's eyes widened, Kim was threatening death?

"I'll find a way Flame, you'll be mine or you'll be dead and this… human will be breakfast" his eyes turned to Shego, looking her up and down before he snarled, "You'd better prey that she's around long enough for you to keep your life human!" he threatened and walked off in a hurry.

Kim sighed and let her shoulders drop, she was worn out and definitely hurt, now Shego knew, this was not good but she couldn't have just stood around and let Marick rip into his victim, she had often stopped him from feeding on human flesh but this… she wasn't going to risk one scratch.

Kim exhaled deeply and turned to walk off, going to pull up her hood when a hand grabbed her wrist, she was turned around to face Shego.

"I'm sorry Princess, I… I didn't realise that this had gotten you into trouble, but this… this… I don't know what to call it, this '_gift_' you have, I mean… what?" Shego began to stumble over her words, she didn't know how to address the once young innocent girl anymore, not after what she had witnessed.

"You're welcome Shego, now let go" Kim said, she had meant for it to sound harsh but it came out as weak and slurred.

Just as Shego was about to oblige Kim's demand, she felt the young woman go weak in the knees and instantly grabbed her, right after her arms made contact Kim fell, unconscious, worn out.

"Damnit, Kimmie, wake up! Come on wake up!" Shego lightly rapped on her cheek and received no response, she gathered the woman in her arms and quickly carried her back to her apartment, she was still as light as she remembered but she had certainly 'matured' in her time gone.

Shego laid the unconscious girl on the sofa and looked at her, her wounds needed cleaning and bandaging up so that became Shego's first task, there were more than met the eye but once that was sorted out, she removed the red heads clothing, revealing a few more scratches and gashes which were quickly dealt with, she put her trousers back on, they weren't badly damaged but her top was shredded, she put it in a bag and put the tank top that was underneath back on, Kim was wearing her black mission trousers with the purple stripes down the sides and a plain white tank top, there were multiple bandages over her, most visible.

Shego looked at Kim's face, she had in all honesty, just saved Shego's life and that was a debt that couldn't be repaid in Shego's opinion, she guessed Kim would be angry at her in the morning but that could wait, she quickly changed herself, pulled out a blanket and covered Kim's knocked out form before slipping under her own covers, sleep not hesitating in taking her.

- - - KiGo-Licious - - -

**Boom!** Chapter two… Now I'm aware that it's not as long as the first but that won't be the case in the rest of the story, sure you'll get the odd shorter chapter but hey, give me a break, writing isn't always easy.

*About the **pound** sign in chapter one, I apologise it should have been a **dollar** sign instead, force of habit I guess.

Anyway, leave a review if you have the time, not going to push for one though.

**Reviewers replies:**

**Random Peep**: Thanks, werewolves rule don't they! They are the epic of all Epicness :D Thanks for showing your interest in this, it warms my heart!

**Lilbit1016**: Thanks, it's always nice to hear people like your story.

**Shadow's Puppet**: Haha yeah I went through it after I read the review and realised what I had done, I'm sure I put the $ sign but ah well, won't make that mistake again, thanks for the review and support.

**Daryl**: Thanks, good to know I have another person who likes this, I like getting reviews so thank you and this update is for you :D

**FlyingSquirrel2010**: Haha thank you, the whole werewolves and vampires concept, yeah I love it as well, too many people make Shego the one who's different and not Kim so hopefully a nice change here, your review made me smile, thank you, here's to you.

**Darkshadow-lord**: Thank you, hopefully this is up to standards, hope you like this chapter and hopefully it will keep you reading. Thanks again.

Now…  
Peace out home dogs :D

Thanks for reading

**-** E**p**i**c**K**i**G**o** **-**


	3. Chapter 3: A Meal to Remember

Pairing/Ship: KiGo  
Type: AU  
Rating: Rated M for later scenes.  
Theme: Vampires and Werewolves  
Author: EpicKiGo

- - - KiGo-Licious - - -

God! It has been so long since I have updated and my fellow writers and readers, for this, I deeply apologise, I have been through some serious illnesses that have required hospitalisation but here is for you!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kim Possible or anything related to the show, I am merely a fan of the show who, like many others, has written a story on it. **No copyright intended.**

- - - KiGo-Licious - - -

_End Chapter Two_

_Shego laid the unconscious girl on the sofa and looked at her, her wounds needed cleaning and bandaging up so that became Shego's first task, there were more than met the eye but once that was sorted out, she removed the red heads clothing, revealing a few more scratches and gashes which were quickly dealt with, she put her trousers back on, they weren't badly damaged but her top was shredded, she put it in a bag and put the tank top that was underneath back on, Kim was wearing her black mission trousers with the purple stripes down the sides and a plain white tank top, there were multiple bandages over her, most visible._

_Shego looked at Kim's face, she had in all honesty, just saved Shego's life and that was a debt that couldn't be repaid in Shego's opinion, she guessed Kim would be angry at her in the morning but that could wait, she quickly changed herself, pulled out a blanket and covered Kim's knocked out form before slipping under her own covers, sleep not hesitating in taking her._

- - - KiGo-Licious - - -

Morning came too quickly for Shego's liking, the sun shone brightly directly into her eyes through a small crack in the curtains, groaning she slipped the covers off of her; she was hit with a delicious scent, coffee.

'_Kimmie must be up… she hasn't tried to kill me so that must be good_'' Shego thought as she changed into a pair of black trousers, a green elbow length top and a pair of green slippers.

Shego walked out of her room, she looked at Kim who was leaning casually against the kitchen counter reading the paper, a cup of coffee in her hand, without looking up Kim spoke, "Coffee's fresh in the pot".

"Uh Thanks pumpkin" Shego said and walked over, pouring herself a cup, it smelled delicious so hopefully it tasted it to.

Shego watched Kim, her eyes trailing over the many bandages she had applied, some were wet with blood however, Kim seemed to either not notice or not care about them, she watched the younger woman as she read, ignoring Shego's presence.

Finally Kim sighed and closed the paper, "Nothing happening lately it seems" she said, still looking down at the now folded paper, her face was stern as if contemplating something, '_Probably whether to eat me or not… okay that was a little insensitive'_ Shego thought.

"Princess?" Shego said, looking at Kim's steadily rising and falling shoulders, Kim turned her head very slightly so she could see Shego from the corner of her eye. Shego could see Kim watching her, it felt kind of creepy.

"Why did you bring me here Shego?" Kim asked.

"You don't remember?" Shego replied.

"Yes I do but why here? Why this place? Your place?" Kim asked.

"You needed help after that… encounter Kim and I won't lie to you; I was worried, after what I saw…" Shego said.

"Just what did you see Shego? Hmmn? Are you sure you even saw anything, it was dark out y'know, I'm sure you had a few drinks too" Kim tuned now, fully facing Shego, her eyes were dark, she looked positively evil, the bloodied bandages, the dark eyes, the clenched fists and of course the fact that the younger woman could easily tear her apart… all of it just added to the evil psychotic look.

"Don't try that Pumpkin, I know what I saw and you know what I saw" Shego shot back, no way was she going to let this go

Kim's jaw clenched and she shut her eyes; she let out a soft growl, "So tell me then! What. Did. You. See?"

"You… you're a… a werewolf, your big and… black, you have a… a white flame looking stripe down your back…" Shego sucked in a deep breath, she was stuttering, what was wrong with her?

"What? You mean like this?" Kim sneered and in an instant she was… it. On her back legs, using one paw to keep her steady as she couldn't stand upright in the small apartment, the bandages ripped off and floated to the ground, her black fur was as dark as the middle of the night, yet somehow still seem to shine, her ears pointed and she inhaled deeply before rising her head and with glowing red eyes, that held large specs of gold in them, stared at Shego for only a moment.

"… Holy…." Shego whispered, although it was an amazing and beautiful sight, it still gave her shivers down the spine, big, spine tingling shivers.

Suddenly it growled and lurched forward, although not too far, the sharp movement however, caught Shego off guard and she jolted backwards, her back hitting the fridge.

The beast's chest heaved, behind it, its tail dropped and it lost the angry, threatening look, it huffed before it turned back and standing in front of Shego was Kim Possible.

"Still want to know everything, Marick was right about one thing Shego, I am not good for you, you should throw me out before I do something I will regret later" Kim spoke.

Shego looked at her, her eyes weren't alert and her body seemed to sag, she was holding on to the counter to keep herself upright, her injuries had ripped open and were bleeding again.

"Sit down Princess, you look like you're going to pass out" Shego took a step towards the younger woman but Kim shook her head, trying to clear the fuzziness and growled out, "No… I'm fine" she had let go of the counter and turned for the living room or more precisely the front door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shego demanded as she followed Kim to the door, she had definitely regained her confidence.

"I'm leaving, you're not going to follow me and you're not going to stop me" Kim replied and continued for the door, she knew that Shego would try something, she just hoped she had the energy and strength to counter or stop any movement Shego made towards her. It wasn't long before she felt Shego's hand grab her wrist and yank her back, she had underestimated her, Shego was fast in her actions and Kim found herself pinned against the wall beside the door.

Kim grunted on impact with the wall, she growled and looked at Shego, she had a stern look on her face, her eyes held an angry look to them, "You're not going anywhere Pumpkin, you're not well enough" Shego said, her eyes were dark and somewhat intimidating.

Kim pushed against the older woman but she didn't budge an inch, she huffed, "Shego let go now" Kim demanded angrily.

"No, you're not leaving" Shego spoke again.

Kim growled and within seconds the beast ripped out from inside of her, it roared and pinned Shego easily with one paw by her stomach, it hurt and it was putting a lot of weight on her, blood dripped onto Shego's shoulder, she looked at the source and realised that the large gash from Kim's stomach had ripped open and expanded, the creatures teeth bared and for a moment it looked as though it was going to take a snap at her neck but its eyes softened and it seemed to take some of the pressure off her stomach, which came as a relief to Shego as she sucked in a deep breath.

Shego took a chance as she stared the beast in its red and gold flecked eyes, "That's right Princess, you can't do it can you? You can't hurt me, I don't know why but I know you can't" Shego pushed on and the creature huffed, conflict in its eyes, an internal struggle, the creature wanting to rip her apart but Kim, Kim was in control and she did not want to hurt Shego.

It snarled before pushing off from her and thrashing around momentarily before snapping back to Kim's form, she turned sharply at Shego, "What the fuck do you think you're doing, if you keep pushing me then I will hurt you, don't you get that, do you want me to hurt you Shego, this isn't like the fights we used to have, this is life and death were talking about now just move the fuck out of my way!" Kim shouted, she was full of adrenaline, her minor wounds were healing faster due to this, the large gash however, just kept bleeding.

"No I know this isn't like that Possible and yes I know this is life and death but your far to injured to go out there" Shego shouted back, her own anger rising, why was Kim so desperate to leave?

Kim took a breath and headed for the door, she walked straight past Shego and pulled her arm away at the last second as the villainess tried to grab her, she swung the door open and walked out and didn't glance back.

Shego watched her walk away, she wasn't dressed the follow the former hero, there was nothing she could do except watch, she sighed shutting the door and returning to her living room, "She's so damn stubborn, what the hell happened to her out there?" Shego wondered out loud as she sat in the armchair, her eye caught sight of the bin or more precisely the article of shredded clothing sticking out of it, Kim's shirt, the one she had to dispose of after bringing the girl back here to treat her injuries.

Shego stood and walked over to it, who was she now, what had happened to the annoying, bratty, over confident red head she loved?, she picked up the tattered top and sat back in the chair, staring at it.

Kim walked down the street, her hoodie zipped up and her hood up, her stomach twisted and she lurched forward, she fell to her knees and clutched her stomach, she knew what it was but as long as she was here she would have to fight it.

A few footsteps in front of her, she knew instantly who it was, the stench of death and blood, flesh and raw meat, Marick.

Kim felt him touch her shoulder, then his hand went to her chin and gently lifted her chin, she looked up, into his eyes, they held false concern.

"Kimberly dear, I do believe it dinner time, I know you want it, need it, the hunger is strong, you haven't fed in such a long time but this is your birthplace, Middleton… can you really bring yourself to harm anyone here? Hmmn? Oh I know… what about that sweet young woman you so bravely defended yesterday, might I say she smelt simply divine" Marick smirked, he could feel Kim growing weaker and the wolf growing stronger until Kim pushed herself away from him violently, she landed on her backside and crawled away from him.

"Stop it! I… I won't do it… I can't do it!" Kim whimpered out, she daren't look him in the eye now, he knew how to get to her, to make her feed and she so badly wanted to… it wasn't the killing anymore or even the feeding on human flesh… it was just… she was from here, she knew a lot of people and she couldn't bring herself to harm anyone here.

"Oh my dear, it's quite alright, would you like me to grab someone for you? A snack? Something… or someone small? But I must still say that woman is your best option" Marick tried again he took another step towards Kim but again she crawled backwards rapidly away from him.

Shego walked out of her apartment, she had changed to go after Kim, she had no idea where the younger woman would go but she had to at least try.

Kim's back hit the wall as Marick approached her, "Oh look Kimberly here comes someone now, feed my dear" Marick grinned and scratched open a small cut on his arm, the small amount of human blood he had in him eagerly dripped from it, his eyes lit up as Kim's darkened, the scent of blood was too much for her, she watched Marick disappear from sight with a grin on his face, she stay sat there, her stomach still twisting, she was still hunched over.

The young man walking towards her stopped and knelt down next to her, he was in his late twenties or early thirties, "Hey, you okay Lady?" he asked and Kim grinned, she hated herself but she couldn't help it, she grabbed the man by his collar and he cried out in surprise, she twisted to her right and threw him over her shoulder into the dark alleyway, he hit the wall at the back and crumpled to the floor dazed, when he looked up what stood before him was not a young woman but something that was to terrifying to be called a nightmare, its white teeth gleamed in the darkness, it easily doubled his size and its claws were huge.

The creature growled dangerously, stood on all four legs it pounced him, his screams could be heard in the early hours of the morning, waking up the tenants of the apartments beside the alley and reaching the ears of a green skinned female walking the streets. The ear splitting roar that followed instantly alerted anyone close by and Shego knew exactly what it was.

Shego ran in the direction of the loud roar, she followed it and stopped when she reached the street it came from, she could hear something thrashing about, bags being torn and from the alley in front of her a sing trash can rolled out, battered, bruised and bloody.

Shego carefully rounded the corner, she peered in, she saw a figure stood facing away from her, covered in blood, something lying at their feet.

"Kimmie?" Shego called and the persons head looked up slightly.

"Shego… this could…. He tried to… to make… he wanted me to kill you, this poor guy, innocent…" Kim trailed off and that's when Shego finally looked at the rest of the alley, the walls were smeared with blood and… guts? The place was trashed and at Kim's feet, she realised was not a dead animal… it was a male… or bits of him, his ribcage torn open, head missing, guts everywhere, his lower half was missing but as she looked around she could make out parts of the legs scattered around.

"Kim…" Shego started but stopped when the younger former hero turned around, her jaw and the complete front of her was covered in blood and she had a large predatory grin on her face.

- - - KiGo - - -

A/N - Boom Ting!

Sorry about the wait ma peeps :D

So here it is Chapter three dawgs.

Let us know buddy

EpicKiGo OuT!


	4. Chapter 4: Fight!

Pairing/Ship: KiGo  
Type: AU  
Rating: Rated M for later scenes.  
Theme: Vampires and Werewolves  
Author: EpicKiGo

- - - KiGo-Licious - - -

Oh my God! It has been so long since I have updated, nearly a year to be precise but for a while I lost my way and did not write anything for a long time then I received an email from a fan of this story asking for an update and since I had a new computer I had lost all of my stories and works so I re-read all of my stories and re-did my research into where I was taking this and decided yeah it's time to make my come back and so here I am!

I deeply apologise for my lack of updates but hopefully (even with college) I shall be back to writing and better than ever haha.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kim Possible or anything related to the show, I am merely a fan of the show who, like many others, has written a story on it. However _Marick_ is owned by me as he is my creation. **No copyright intended.**

- - - KiGo-Licious - - -

End Chapter 3

_"Kimmie?" Shego called and the persons head looked up slightly._

_"Shego… this could…. He tried to… to make… he wanted me to kill you, this poor guy, innocent…" Kim trailed off and that's when Shego finally looked at the rest of the alley, the walls were smeared with blood and… guts? The place was trashed and at Kim's feet, she realised was not a dead animal… it was a male… or bits of him, his ribcage torn open, head missing, guts everywhere, his lower half was missing but as she looked around she could make out parts of the legs scattered around._

_"Kim…" Shego started but stopped when the younger former hero turned around, her jaw and the complete front of her was covered in blood and she had a large predatory grin on her face._

_- - - KiGo - - -_

"Haha, Oh Shego you should have seen his face when he got a good look at me… terror, pure terror… God at first I tried so hard to fight it but the smell of his fear was so strong and delicious… it was like melted chocolate… you can't help but taste it!" Kim panted with the memory of just a few minutes ago.

Shego took a step back, for a second she thought of turning and running away but the darkness of Kim's eyes made her stop, _'He wanted me to kill you'_… This was… oh what's his name? Marick! This was his doing, she knew it was.

"Kimmie, come on, just breathe, you're better than this, I know you are… you…"Shego started but Kim lunged forward, interrupting her, she pinned Shego to the wall, holding her wrists above her head.

Shego stopped all movement, hearing an almost purr like noise emitting from Kim's throat and she grinned.

Kim leaned in close to Shego, her eyes like slits and shining in the reflection of the light from outside the alley, she breathed in almost greedily, the scent making her excited, she closed her eyes and sighed happily before speaking, "He was right you know" she spoke softly.

"Who was right? Right about what?" Shego asked.

"Marick, he was right about you, your smell is so… intoxicating" Kim released Shego's wrists and moved away, turning her back to her, she sighed and moved to a puddle of rain, cupping some and washing away the remnants of blood before standing.

Shego was at a loss for words, she simply stood there, leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry…" Kim turned around and Shego saw the darkness had gone, replaced by guilt, regret and sadness, "… It's different from what Marick can smell from you… he can only smell his next meal, his next victim, but it's not like that for me, you're not like that for me, it's something different, still alluring but not in the way that makes me want to… kill you" Kim explained, her eyes on the ground, gone was the rough, cold hard exterior she had put on the first time they had met again.

"… So uh… what IS it like, to you?" Shego asked, taking a few steps towards the fallen hero.

Kim turned away and sighed, "It's like… waking up in the morning and the sun is shining, the sky is clear and blue and you instantly feel happy, you feel good… like you can take on the world with a smile that shines to heavens… and then you find that one person that, despite any weather, rain or shine, makes you smile like that and feel amazing, waking up to see their beautiful face every morning and your heart races and stutters at the same time… your scent does that… to me" Kim finished.

Shego was again speechless, that sounded very much like Kim was… in love with her. Shego walked up behind Kim, who tensed even more than she already was, just as she was about to put her hand on Kim's shoulder, the younger of the two jerked away with a remorseful sigh.

"THAT… is why I can't be around you; I can't feel like that, the need to protect you is so strong and overwhelming, the need to be around you it…" Kim shook her head.

Shego walked over to Kim and smiled, not a sarcastic one but an '_I understand_ _now_' kind of one.

"Princess… I need you here, you saved my life last night and it made me really realise something last night, something I think always knew deep down but never acted on because I always denied it… I don't just need you here… I need YOU" Kim turned to face her.

Kim couldn't meet Shego's eyes, she was in shock, did that mean Shego… liked her?

Shego used her thumb and forefinger to raise Kim's chin to look her in the eyes, what she saw was fear and shock.

"It would never work… me and you. There's just too much going on and I'm not sure I could ever feel safe with myself to be with you… I can never lose control with you, this… thing I am now… it's so destructive, all it wants is blood and death, some part of it even wants me to kill you" Kim tried to move away but Shego took her hand and kept her still.

Without warning Shego pulled Kim forward, into her chest and pulled Kim's body tightly to hers, she pressed her lips to Kim's in a passionate but lustful kiss and after a second of shock felt the younger woman kiss back.

Neither wanted to break apart but a clapping from above made Kim growl, she should have sensed him there, her eyes turned into slits once more and she gently shoved Shego behind her, out of harm's way.

"Marick!" Kim growled.

"Oh Kimberly, look at the mess you've made down here… I'm so proud of you, however, this…" He gestured to the two of them, "Was simply not what I had in mind… you are far stronger than I gave you credit for, being able to resist her blood must take tremendous effort on your part" Marick jumped from the rooftop above them and landed in a crouch before straightening up. He took a long drawn in breath and growled throatily.

"Oh my, how is it you are able to resist her Kimberly, when she smells so inviting. Do tell." Marick grinned.

"Because unlike you, I'm not an egotistical, murdering, misbegotten mongrel! I have no desire to hurt her…" Kim growled viciously as he interrupted her.

"But you do desire her, don't you!" Marick mocked, "I believe you find her… intoxicating" Marick continued mocking her, he grinned, goading her into a fight.

It worked. Kim lunged at him, transforming in mid-air as he transformed faster, anticipating her attack.

Shego saw a shine just under her boot before he transformed… a needle, a sedative.

Kim tore into his shoulder with her teeth before being swatted with his giant paw, his teeth then latching onto her neck.

Shego heard a high pitched yelp as Marick sunk his teeth deep into Kim's shoulder but before long Kim had the upper hand as she bit down onto his ankle and tore at his legs with her claws, he released her neck and she moved quickly to pin him down with one paw as the other dug its claws deep into his right wrist, her jaw clamped down around his neck once more and he ceased his movements, Kim gave another menacing growl while still latched onto his neck.

Behind them Shego saw his paw move to where the needle lay only metres away from him and she screamed at Kim, "Kimmie look out he's got a needle!".

Kim's head snapped back towards Shego then before she could move, Marick transformed under her, his size shrinking and he grabbed the needle before slamming it into the side of her neck and pushing the plunger down as fast as he could.

"Say goodnight… _Princess_" Marick whispered to her.

Kim retreated hastily with another yelp and a low whine; she backed up right in front of Shego before stumbling and falling to her stomach, paws either side of her head… she was out cold.

Kim's last thought before she lost consciousness was Shego and how Marick was going to kill her.

Shego fell to her knees above the large werewolf and placed her hand on its back, _'Shit, Kimmie!'_ Shego growled herself and stood up to face Marick's grinning, bloody face.

"Now then my dear, it looks like she failed you and now you're mine!" Marick grinned maniacally and walked towards her.

- - - KiGo-Licious - - -

What's this?! An update?! Oh My!

Well my dear readers, it has been quite some time since I've been on here to update.

My sincerest apologies, I have no excuse.

But at Long last! An update… So review… critique… do what you will with it :)

BUT! Thank you for reading and a shout out to All Chapter 3 Reviewers and a basket of cookies to all!

**SkullTempest** – Thank you for the awesome review! I noticed after reading this back that I had Shego's character a bit off and I'm trying to correct it slowly. Yes you got Marick's name right :) Yeah I feel like some people write Kim as too timid and lacking confidence.

**Gingerstorm101 **Thank you for reviewing :) I know poor Kim seems to have a lot going on for her doesn't she.

**Raptorhunter18** Thank you. I hope your enjoying this!

**Daryl** Ohmygod! Sorry for the long delay I'm pretty sure this is a longer wait than the last one :/ so sorry.

**Wolf** Nice name btw :) Thanks for reviewing.

**Darkshadow-lord** Thank you :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.

**lupe629** Thank you, yes everything's looking up for me now :) Hope you're pleasantly surprised again :) Oh I know it's hard to write Marick sometimes haha but I love his character myself so it's good.

**Jay aka Jordan **Haha I couldn't decide if Kim was going to attack her or not to be honest and have Shego defending herself but I guess I finally made a decision :)

**FlyingSquirrel2010** Thank you for reviewing this :) Glad you like it. Yes thank you everything seems to be looking up for me now so hopefully I'll be able to really get back into my writing.

**Random Peep** :) Ooo thanks for the amazing review! It almost seems excited! :) That makes me happy. Thanks for the kind words :)


End file.
